Mine
by Mewrlise
Summary: He targeted her first, hunting her till he got her in his grasp and then never let go. Not even when she became his.


Mine

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Rating: M due to content **

_Targeted _

He was a cursed man; doomed to live and die alone.

She was blessed with family and friends always surrounded by people always laughing. She was to be happy.

He fell in love with her strength; her determination. Even if he was stronger, far stronger and faster than her, she had her mind set on defeating him and she will do her hardest to achieve her goal.

It was a breath of fresh air for Madara , one he kept wanting to inhale.

_Game_

She refused at first not wanting to betray her friends, _her village._ So she fought and evaded him at every turn. It became their game of cat and mouse. Albeit a strong little mouse, but a mouse nonetheless and he was the cat, the predator and he will catch her.

_Cornered_

She had no way of escaping and she knew it as well but she would be damned if she let this man capture her without a fight. Her emerald eyes narrowed in determination, her body relaxing into her battle stance. She was Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the fifth Hokage and she will fight till the end. Although somewhere along the way she began to enjoy this game of theirs.

_Captured_

He gently picked her form the ground and held her in his arms. Her short pink hair was dirty and her emerald eyes that always stole his breath away were closed. _Oh, she fought all right._She punched and kicked and healed till she ran out of chakra and collapsed from exhaustion. Her long red shirt was now ripped where his kunais grazed her. Her body was covered in dirt but there were no injuries on her since she healed almost immediately after he injured her; a testament of her abilities as a medic. He will savour ravaging her, tasting her.

She was now in his hold and Madara will ensure that it stays so.

' I finally caught you little mouse.' Was the last thing he whispered in her ear before he transported them away from that place.

Grinning all the time he thought that by the time her pathetic excuse of teammates will realise she is gone it will be too late. She is never returning to them again.

_Mine_

Moans were filling the small room creating the most beautiful melody in Madara's opinion and he could listen to it overand over again.

'M-Madaraa~' In replay he only lowered his face to her ear and gently bit on it making her sounds grow in intensity as he continued to pound in her body; the sound of skin slapping against skin resounding in the empty base.

She still fought him when he first brought her here but Madara was patient, he did not mind taking his time to convince her, after all she was not going anywhere.

Her small but strong fists were tugging at his raven hair, he didn't mind. In fact he loved it just as much as when her nails would scratch his back leaving angry red lines as she was desperately trying to find something to hold on to as he brought her over the edge. She would always heal them afterwards, kissing the place they were and apologising for marring his skin. He always told her he didn't mind.

Her scream echoed in the hallway having reached her climax but he didn't stop. Rather he grabbed her tights pulling them apart further and increasing his pace till he himself reached his climax emptying his seed in her womb.

He stayed there for a while allowing them to catch their breath before he pulled out of her, his member now soft and laid down next to her as she cuddled in his chest.

It made his grin widen. She was his. His Sakura, his cherry blossom, his just his. To love, to take, and she knew it. Not that it made her stop trying to oppose him now and then. Her fire never died out but only now she will never try to leave him.

'I love you Madara.' And it made his chest tighten for he a cursed man, doomed for a life of misery has found something to cherish and hold on to. Because even if it is selfish he will drag her down with him.

'I love you too Sakura.' _Always. Forever. _He will never let go.

**A/N: So what do you think? A bit too much? My first ever attempt at anything resembling a lemon. **

**Pease tell me what you thought. **


End file.
